What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?
We all know in reality that DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation founded in 1994 by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen, but just imagine this: what if DreamWorks Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? This may be what what it could have been. History Animation and movie producer Dream Elysian Works founded her animation studio based in Hollywood in 1934. TBD TBD TBD TBD List of changes *DreamWorks would've been originally known as Dream E. Works Productions (1934-1954) and then DreamWorks Pictures (1955-present) and DreamWorks SKG (1994-present). **It would've be have its original founder named Dream Works (not a real person but just made-up) until her retirement in 1994 (with Trolls as her last film produced) and death in 2000. *DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series called Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *DreamWorks would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios and Lionsgate. **DreamWorks cartoons and films would be their distributors such as Liberty Pictures (1934-1936), Republic Pictures (1937-1939), United Artists (1940-1947), and Warner Bros. (1948-1954) before DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects, later joining forces with Universal Studios and Paramount Pictures to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures) in the 1970s. *They would've start producing animated feature films in 1942. **Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. ***The examples exceptions of those animated movies would've be: ****TBD ***DreamWorks' original animated film Kung-Fu Panda would be produced in 1998 as a tradtional animated film and later get an 2008 CGI remake, which was followed by two sequels. ***Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private from the Madagacar films would be introduced first as stars of a spy film-parody series in Dreamtoons. ***''Shrek'' sequels would not being created, making Puss in Boots as a stand alone film, with the exception of Shrek Forever After, which would be a direct-to-video film. ****The remaining two sequels would be remplaced by re-releases of the original film. ***''Trolls'' would be produced in 1994 as a tradtional animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance. ***A trio of comic reflect characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia).appear in several DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. *They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. **''The Road to El Dorado'' would of been a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000. And the 1955 version would of not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. *TBD *In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. *DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studio instead of becoming into a separate company. *DreamWorks would've never have its own home video distribution label until 1997. Theatrical series Animation Main page: Dreamtoons * Joey Kangaroo * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Live action * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Films Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (*) = Featurettes Animation 1940s *''Land After the Dinosaurs'' (1942) - an animated documentary which tells the life of the ancient mammals and birds *''Headin’ South'' (1943; in co-production with Harman-Ising Productions) *''For The Victory ''(*) (1944) - a propaganda comedy training stand-alone 33-minute short film created for the soldiers of WWII. *''Joey in the City'' (*) (1945) *''The Princess of the Sea'' (1946) *''The Christmas Tales'' (1947) - a seasonal package film which tells Christmas stories. *''Rapunzel'' (1948) - an adaptation of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of the same name. 1950s *''Here Comes Bozo the Clown'' (1950; in co-production with Larry Harmon Pictures) *''Burro'' (1951) - setting place in Mexico, a story about a young donkey who accidentally got free from the farmers and then explores around the wilderness in the desert, hoping for his new life. *''Candyland'' (1954; in co-production with Milton Bradley Company) - based on the popular board game of the same name. *''The Story of Hansel and Gretel'' (1959) 1960s *''Alley Cats'' (1960) - inspired by the poem Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot. *''The Parrots ''(1967) - a musical comedy film about three rock singing parrots. *''The Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful World of Mr. Wonderful'' (1968) - a live-action/animated hybrid musical pakage comedy film about a guy named Mr. Wonderful and his world of his imagination. *''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass) 1970s *''Swan Lake'' (1972) *''The Magic Flute'' (1977) *''Noah's Ark'' (1978) 1980s *''Discover America'' (1980) - an package film consisting of shorts based on American folkore. *''Lost Little Lamb'' (1981) *''Civil War'' (1986) - an adult animated war dark comedy film sets place in the Civil War. *''The Flying Pig'' (1986; in co-production with Toei Animation) *''Wonderland'' (1988) 1990s *''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' (1990; in co-production with Advertising Council and TMS Entertainment) *''Song of the Amazon'' (1991) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1992; in co-production with Bob Clampett Productions) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (*) (1993; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1993) *''Trolls'' (1994; in the co-productions with Thomas Dam Productions) *''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (*) (1995; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''The Bre'r Rabbit Tale'' (1996) *''Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1997) *''Kung-Fu Panda'' (1998) *''Antz'' (1998) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) 2000s *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) *''Chicken Run'' (2000; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - an group of farm chickens needs to sceem the way to escape from the chicken farm, along with the help of an Rhode Island red rooster. *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (#) (2000) *''Shrek'' '''(2001) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron' (2002) *Headin' South Again'' (#) (2002) - a sequel to the 1943 film. *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2003) - a comedic retelling of the Sinbad the Sailor story with Dreamtoons characters playing the characters. *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003; in co-production with Dr. Seuss Enterprises and Imagine Entertainment) *''Puss in Boots'' '''(2004) *Shark Tale' (2004) *Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2005) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' (2005; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (2006; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung-Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) 2010s *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (#) (2010) *''Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie (2012) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The Croods (2013) *Turbo (2013) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie ''(2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ''(2017) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *Abominable (2019) 2020s *Trolls 2 ''(2020) *''The Croods 2 ''(2020) *''The Boss Baby 2 ''(2021) *''Spooky Jack ''(2021) * * * * * * * * * * * Live action * The Road to El Dorado'' '''(1955) *Crime on the Run'' (1956) *Sparky and the Talking Piano' (1956) - based on the children’s story ''Sparky's Magic Piano. * *''Dangerous Outlaw'' (1959) * * * * * *''The Hardy Boys'' (1970) * * * *''The Dark Planet'' (1978) - an adventure science fiction thriller film TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Hip, Cool, Fresh and Trendy'' (1988) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Voice cast TBD Trivia TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation